I Am Here to Stay
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A short shot the came due to The Night of the Wolf. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH-though the death itself is not shown. Since the major charater appears from the other side, I guess that is under supernatural. If it's not, please let me know. I'll change the genre. Title should be I'm Here to Stay only the site won't allow an ' in the title


Here to Stay

Heath stood in front of the Billiard room door debating whether or not to go in. Silas, who had found Heath in the barn saddling Charger, had told him Victoria, Jarrod, Audra and Eugene-who had taken a break from Berkley-all wanted to see him. The news hadn't surprised Heath. He'd endured their anger, silent and spoken, ever since he'd returned home from Willow Springs with Nick's body…after he'd told them all about the night that the rabid wolf bit his brother. Now, six months later, he was sure they were going to ask him to leave the ranch. What else would bring Jarrod home from Stockton at noon? His eldest brother had said he had an important case to work on. He always ate lunch in town when that was the case.

He started to turn away from the door, as he'd already made up his mind to leave on his own. That's why he'd been saddling Charger. He was going to leave with just the clothes on his back and the money he had in his pocket. As much as he loved the family, he couldn't continue living on the ranch with the way things were. Only, as he began to leave, he was shocked to hear Nick's voice and hear him say, "Go inside, listen to what they have to say'.

Heath paused, feeling sure he was the one losing it. When he started to continue to leave, he heard Nick's voice again. Only, this time his departed brother said only one word, "Please,". The quiet way in which the word was said made Heath stop in his tracks. He'd never heard such a heartfelt plea from Nick before. Sighing, Heath turned around and walked back to the door. Hesitantly, he held out his hand and took a hold of the doorknob. Slowly, he turned it and then-taking a deep breath-he opened the door and stepped inside.

Jarrod sitting behind a brown oak desk, newly purchased by the family. Eugene was standing with his face towards the window while Victoria and Audra sat on the small sofa. Heath saw looks of sorrow and regret in the family's eyes. The sorrow did not surprise him-as he associated that with their loss of Nick. However, the regret he saw puzzled him.

"Thanks for coming," Jarrod sighed. "I was afraid you might not."

"What do you all want?" Heath braced himself for what he just knew what was coming. Instead, he was surprised to see Eugene turn away from the window, his eyes full of shame—something that also appeared in the rest of the family's eyes. What on earth did they have to be ashamed about?

"Please, sit down, we won't yell or say anything cruel to you. I promise." Jarrod, his eyes full of an apology, gestured to an empty chair near his desk.

For a moment, Heath hesitated. He was unsure of what to think. Only the memory of what he'd just heard out in the hallway made him sit down. "What is it?" He looked at the family. Heath didn't know what to think as Jarrod looked at each member of the family- who nodded slightly- and then turned his attention back to Heath. "I had an experience this morning in my office, one that had me hightailing back here. Come to find out, Mother and Audra had had similiar experiences by the time I got home; it's also the reason Eugene is here. I mean, he had the experience before heading home."

Heath, in no mood for mysteries, did his best not to growl at Jarrod. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you only first I want to apologize for the way I've treated you these past six months. You and Nick were as close as brothers can be, and you're a man of your word. I never should have taken my grief over Nick's loss…and my anger at being kept in the dark- out on you."

"None of us should have," Victoria spoke up. "We were wrong and want to say we're sorry. Please, don't leave."

Heath's eyes flew open. How had she known he was going to do that? He hadn't said a word to anyone. If Eugene hadn't had whatever experience Jarrod was talking about while at Berkley, Heath would have asked the family what they'd been drinking. "Just what happened?" He looked at Jarrod as he asked the question.

"It's like this…" Jarrod leaned back in his chair and began retelling what had taken place in his office that morning.

 _Jarrod sat at his desk doing his best to read the papers before him. Only problem was, his mind kept turning to his lost brother and Heath. He swore and muttered, "You had no right to keep quiet!" He was stunned beyond measure and startled when he felt a breeze blow through his office; the window was closed. He then saw Nick materialize in front of him. "What..." he started to rise only feel an unseen force push him back down onto his chair._

" _He had every right, Jarrod! He gave me his word!" Nick, his eyes full of regret, stressed his words. "He told you that too. Heath doesn't break his word once its given; you all know that too!" Nick sat down on the sofa in Jarrod's office. Resting his arms on his legs and clasping his hands together, Nick sighed. "If anything, you should go to Father's grave. You should rant and rave at him, not Heath. That's what you told me after Heath came to the family and I acted the part of a fool." Nick sighed as he looked up Jarrod. "I'm sorry. I really am. I should have come back home with Heath and let you all help me like he said only I didn't. Now, if you have to be angry at anyone, if you have to take your hate out on someone, go to my grave and do whatever you want. Hell, destroy my headstone if you want to, but stop punishing Heath for what was my choice, not his!"_

 _Jarrod was speechless. He had never expected to see and hear his hot tempered brother after the man had passed away. He also knew Nick was right in reminding him of what he, Jarrod, had said to Nick about their Father and Heath. However, he was more than shocked when Nick stood up and told him the family was going to lose Heath if they didn't do something fast. "He's blaming himself for your pain, and we both know the responsibility for that one lies solely on me."_

" _Why didn't you? I mean, why didn't you come home? There's has to be more to it than not wanting the family watch you die!" Jarrod's voice and eyes begged Nick to 'better justify' his actions._

 _Nick's shoulders slumped forward and shocked Jarrod by admitting to hitting Heath. He then repeated what he'd told his blonde haired brother. "I had to try, Jarrod. I just had to. I never meant to inflict so much pain on the family by doing so."_

" _Did you find it? I mean, was leaving worth it?" Jarrod asked quietly._

" _That has a yes and no answer, but we have no more time to talk. I have to talk to Mother and Audra, already talked to Eugene. As far as you go, if you don't race home and set things right with Heath, he'll be gone before you get home tonight."_

 _Jarrod felt shock waves go through him, but he had no chance to ask Nick anything as his hot tempered brother disappeared._

Heath sat motionless as Jarrod finished the tale. "We all had similar conversations with Nick." Victoria spoke, her voice full of emotion. "He was right. If anything, we should have gone to his grave and yelled at him instead of taking everything out on you. Please, forgive us. Please, stay and let us make it up to you."

Heath said nothing as he stood up and walked over to the same window Eugene was standing near. From where Heath stood he could see McColl and some of the other Barkley employees working. Unbeknownst to his family, their foreman and some of the men had already apologized to him and begged him to stay when he'd confessed he was leaving. He now wondered just who all Nick had appeared to. A part of him wanted to stay more than ever now only could he? He wasn't sure he wanted to continue working the ranch without Nick. It was all he could do to remain standing as he once again heard Nick speaking to him. _"Who says I can't help you when you absolutely need it, and I will help you from here on out. I'm here to stay. You have MY word on that."_

"Heath?" Jarrod started to rise, afraid the family's apology had come too late.

Slowly, Heath turned around and put smiles on all their faces as he replied quietly, "I'm here to stay."


End file.
